syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
April 12
1920 Syracuse Herald- Second Game Of City Championship Series Scheduled Tonight Schwarzer To Play With Y.M.H.A. Team Against All-Syracusans Tonight; Jewish Team Management Declares Big Center Will Be Used In Contest- Crisp’s Lineup Is Not Made Public The All-Syracuse and Y.M.H.A. basketball clubs meet tonight in the second game of the series to decide the city championship. The game will be played in the Syracuse University gymnasium and gives promise of being one of the best local games of the year. Beaten by a score of 20 to 17 at the Armory last week, the Y.M.H.A. now draws the All-Syracusans away from their home court tonight and the Jewish team is conceded to have the better chance for victory. All-Syracuse has proven itself a wonderful club on the Armory court this season but has been remarkably poor in its showing away from the Armory. A lively argument as to players who are to take part in the game may take place before the game is called. The Y.M.H.A. team has announced that it will use Schwarzer in the game tonight, with Serlin, Barsha, Weltman and Trupin occupying the other positions. The All-Syracuse management, which barred Schwarzer from the Armory game, rises to remark that Schwarzer will not play. The All-Syracuse team goes a little further and announces just what the Y.M.H.A. lineup will be, giving Barsha and Serlin the guard positions, places Trupin at center and assigns Weltman and Minsky to the forward berths. But All-Syracuse fails to mention who it will play in its various positions. Rafter, Tormey and Casey are declared to be bruised up and far from the best of condition but it is considered certain that all three of these players will start the game. Crisp, because of his ability from the foul line, will surely play and Martin may replace Dexter. Johnny Murphy of Rochester may be on hand to play. The followers of the Y.M.H.A. team are inclined to laugh over the claims that Rafter, Tormey and Casey are banged up. They claim that the All-Syracuse management is attempting to alibi in advance the defeat which is in store for it tonight. And the Y.M.H.A. men go farther and insist that Schwarzer will play in the game. Schwarzer has been in poor favor with the All-Syracuse club since quitting that team, mainly because of a dispute over money, and joining the Gloversville State league club, where he played only a short time. Schwarzer, despite a tendency to play individual ball at times, is probably the best player in the city and many believed he would be taken back on the All-Syracuse team when he returned from Gloversville. If Schwarzer had been taken away with an agreement that he would “team it,” the team would have been stronger, but All-Syracuse never considered the proposition and of late Crisp’s thoughts have apparently been to “crab” Schwarzer in other local games. Schwarzer, at one time while a spectator at an Armory game, was forced to step out from under the basket where he was watching play because it interfered with Crisp in shooting fouls. And Crisp insists that Schwarzer will not be allowed to play tonight. Syracuse Journal- Y.M.H.A. And All-Syracuse Fives Primed For Game Tonight Hebrew Boys Hope To Win Second Tilt; Manager Frank Insists Joe Schwarzer Will Be In The Y.M.H.A. Lineup The lineup: ALL-SYRACUSE: Crisp, rf, Rafter, lf, Tormey, c, Martin, rg, Crisp, lg. Y.M.H.A.: Weltman, rf, Trupin, lf, Minsky, c, Barsha, rg, Serlin, lg. Referee and umpire- Powell. Umpire and referee- Risley. The Y.M.H.A. and All-Syracuse basketball players are all primed for the second battle of the series for the city championship in the Archbold Gymnasium tonight. The All-Syracuse aggregation with a victory in the opening game to its credit is the favorite but the Communal Home basket tossers are prepared to stage the hardest fight of the year in an effort to even up the earlier defeat. There is still much discussion over the possibilities of Joe Schwarzer being in the lineup of Y.M.H.A. of which he is coach. Manager Frank of the Hebrew five stated today that officials of All-Syracuse did not object to him playing in the series but that they were opposed to have him play in any game which is on the Armory court. Since tonight’s tilt takes place on the Hill, Frank sees no reason for objection. Frank stated Schwarzer will play either center or a forward position. Manager Crisp has not announced his lineup but it is likely that the team will start with Tormey at center, Martin and Casey at guards and Rafter and himself at forwards. Manager Frank has not definitely decided upon his lineup but it is understood that he will pick his team from Barsha, Serlin, Trupin, Schwarzer, Weltman, Minsky and Eskin. A large crowd will witness the game. Last evening a mass meeting was held at the Y.M.H.A. to arouse interest in the game and hundreds of supporters of both teams will be on hand. Don Risley of Colgate and Art Powell, coach of the University of Buffalo, and former Syracuse University player, will officiate. Syracuse Post Standard- All-Syracuse Ready For Hard Struggle With Y.M.H.A. Tea Casting the fortunes of a successful basketball season into the melting pot of chance the All-Syracuse basketball team will meet the Y.M.H.A. quintet in the second contest of a three-game series in the Archbold gymnasium tonight prepared to give the Hebrew basketeers their sternest test of the season. Backed against the wall of defeat in the opening clash at the State Armory last Wednesday night when they went down to defeat, 20 to 17, in one of the most thrilling contests of the season the Y.M.H.A. lads are anxious to wipe the stain of defeat from their escutcheon and will enter the fray determined to defeat All-Syracuse and compel a third battle before the city championship is settled. The All-Syracuse quintet will enter the contest somewhat crippled as a result of their strenuous combat with the Orioles at Buffalo last Thursday night. Rafter, the brilliant forward, is suffering from an injury to his knee; Casey, the star guard, is battered and bruised and Captain Tormey also is bruised about the arms and shoulders from the terrific tilt with Knapp of the Oriole team. Manager Crisp of the All-Syracuse quintet last night declined to announce his lineup. He said he probably would make a big shift, in an effort to bolster the attack of the team, and at the same time strengthen the defense. Martin, who did not take part in the opening game of the series, will appear either at forward or guard and possibly may jump center. Crisp said he would not decide upon his battle array until just before the game. It is probable that the Y.M.H.A. lineup will be the same as that which faced All-Syracuse in the first contest of the series. Weltman and Minski are the logical selections for the forward berths, with Trupin at center and Serlin and Barsha in the guard posts. This combination presented an effective offense and formidable defense, and there is no reason to believe that any change will be made, despite the fact that rumors of substitutions have been rife for the past four days. Indications point to one of the largest crowds that ever witnessed a basketball game in the Archbold gymnasium. Supporters of the Y.M.H.A. five will occupy the entire east sectionand their cheering section will be equipped with songs and yells to encourage the Jewish lads to give of their best in an effort to wrest victory from their more experienced and better raised opponents. Risley of Colgate and Powell of Buffalo will officiate in tonight’s game, which will be called promptly at 8:30 o’clock. In a preliminary contest the Belcurs will oppose the Seymours. This game is carded for 7:30 o’clock and is bound to prove a diverting struggle, as both aggregations are primed for the conflict. The probably lineup for the big game: ALL-SYRACUSE: Crisp, rf, Rafter, lf, Tormey, c, Martin, rg, Casey, lg. Y.M.H.A.: Weltman, rf, Trupin, lf, Minski, c, Barsha, rg, Serlin, lg. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Eight Nats Players And Cervi Net $1,400 In Playoff Cash With the $15,000 playoff melon distributed, members of the Syracuse Nationals basketball team scattered today, some leaving for homes in other cities while others planned short vacations. A proposed trip to California for exhibition games was rejected by the athletes. Club President Dan Biasone will attend the NBA draft meeting tomorrow in New York. Distribution of the television income of playoff games will be discussed and the board of governors will act on franchise bids of Baltimore, Washington and Indianapolis. In dividing playoff cash, the Nats voted full shares of approximately $1,400 to Coach Al Cervi and eight players. They were Paul Seymour, Dolph Schayes, George King, Earl Lloyd, Red Rocha, John Kerr, Billy Kenville and Dick Farley. A half share was voted to Wally Osterkorn and Billy Gabor with Jim Tucker received quarter shares. Tucker had been paid on a per game basis by the club during the playoffs. Cash was voted to Trainer Art Van Auken and Connie Simmons who played several games before suffering a back injury and drawing was released. The squad was feted at a luncheon arranged by the Optimist Club at Hotel Syracuse and at a dinner dance of Nat stockholders at Bellevue Club yesterday. Mayor Donald Mead saluted the team at the luncheon. Rabbi Benjamin Freidman gave the invocation. Harry LaVier was toastmaster. Speakers were Max Stolz, Biasone, Cervi, Rev. William L. Walsh, Jim Pellingra and Dolph Schayes. Pellingra presented plaques to each player. Members of the Optimnist-Recreation League Biddy and Grasshopper championship teams were at the head table while the Fayette-Manlius High School court champions occupied a special section. Players’ wives were introduced as a group. Category:1919-20 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:April 12 Category:Barsha Category:Biasone Category:Casey Category:Cervi Category:Crisp Category:Dexter Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Martin Category:Minsky Category:Murphy Category:Osterkorn Category:Rafter Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Schwarzer Category:Serlin Category:Seymour Category:Simmons Category:Tormey Category:Trupin Category:Tucker Category:Van Auken Category:Weltman